Loving and Tickling Vladat
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Splix is still afraid of Vladats. Only the good ones can help him face his fear.


**guestsurprise did this one all by herself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Splix was taking a walk around the Grant Mansion when he heard giggling. He smiled to himself, thinking it may have been Gena or Rachel. But the moment he opened the door, a girl he had never seen before was having a tickle fight with someone.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MEHEHEHEHEHEHEELODY STHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Cassie laughed.

"Not until you give me that scarf back you little troublemaker." Melody grinned, now bending down and blowing a raspberry in her stomach, making her laugh even harder.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Cassie pleaded. Melody finally let her up and Cassie gave her the scarf back. The two were currently laughing about the situation when they heard a giggle too. They turned and saw Splix in the doorway.

"Hey Splix!" Cassie called out.

"Hi!" Melody greeted him.

"Hi guys." Splix smiled, now walking forward.

"I'm Melody! You must be Ditto's cousin. I've heard so many great things about you," Melody grinned, now putting her hand out. The small alien complied and was going to shake her hand, but Melody then gently poked him too, making him yelp. "So you are as ticklish as Vamps said!"

"You know Vamps?"

"Yes. Vamps is a great friend of mine." Melody smiled, now gently tickling his sides, making Splix jump back and try to protect himself. He saw her coming for him and was about to turn and run, but she jumped in front of him and caught him.

"Easy there buddy. I was just having fun. I don't bite," She giggled, now hugging the small alien.

"I know. I'm glad to meet ya Melody!"

"Likewise." She winked in a friendly way and now bent down and kissed him on his head. Making him blush, Splix turned a bright red. Suddenly, Melody heard her name being called and she politely excused herself.

"She was really nice." Splix smiled.

"She is a great buddy." Cassie grinned. "Say Splix, wanna get a little ticklish revenge?"

"Sure." He grinned, now feeling mischievous as well.

That night….

Cassie and Splix gently eased into Melody's room, but Splix didn't see her.

"Where is she?"

"Up there." Cassie responded. Splix looked up and let out a short squeak, now seeing a female Vladat hanging upside down.

"She-She's a….a….."

"Vladat. Well, part Vladat." Cassie said, now reaching up and gently tickling her stomach. Melody's eyes shot open and she went tumbling on the bed.

"HEY!" Melody said in surprise, now feeling Cassie tickling her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Splix's eyes widen in surprise. "Splix, it's me…Melody!"

"B-But I…"

Cassie ceased tickling so Melody could explain. He saw her gently get up and approach him.

"Now easy there…I don't bite. I'm as harmless as Vamps and Whampire." She cooed.

"Well, I…" Splix was a bit nervous, but he let her slowly approach him.

"You're very afraid of our species aren't you?" Melody said gently.

"Not as much anymore, but we had many of my kind destroyed in the past because Vladats used to try and eat us." He said. "But I know that Vamps and Whampire won't try and eat me."

"And neither will I." She grinned, now gently grabbing him and tossing him on her bed. He watched as she changed from her Vladat form to her human form and as she crawled up after him. She then wrapped her arms around him and made him lay down on his side and she was on her side. She then began nuzzling him and hugging him.

"H-huh?!"

"What better way to earn your trust than a few hugs and nuzzles?" She giggled, now burying her face in his neck and nuzzling him.

"Heeheeheeheehee, Melodeeheeheeheeheey!"

"She's earning your trust Splix." Cassie smiled warmly, watching the cute scene. At that moment, both Vamps and Whampire walked in and grinned at the cute scene. They motioned for Cassie to be quiet and they flew up to the top of the ceiling and hung upside down to watch.

"H-Hey! Let meheeheeheehee gohohohohohohoho!" Splix giggled.

"Not just yet. We're not done cementing our friendship." Melody smiled, now hugging him more and planting fun and ticklish kisses on his face.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT?!"

"I'm not tasting you Splix; I want you to feel comfortable with my touch. After all, we're going to be friends now aren't we?" Melody asked hopefully and giggled, now turning him where she could gently lift up his chin with her finger.

"Well, I…"

"Please Splix? You know you can trust me." She said, gently smiling at him.

"Alright Melody. I trust you." The smaller alien grinned, now hugging her tightly. She giggled and hugged him back. This was a huge accomplishment because Splix was terrified of Vladats!

"Aww how cute," A deep voice cooed. Both Melody and Splix now saw the Vladat princes watching them from the ceiling.

"Hi guys!" Splix greeted them.

"Hey! Nice of you to hang around!" Melody teased. Vamps arched a playful brow and flew down and began poking her stomach and making her laugh.

"I am glad you met Melody, Splix. We consider her part of our family." Whampire grinned.

"Now you need to meet dad." Vamps grinned.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, he's the king of Anur Transyl." Whampire added with a proud smile. Splix's face turned pale!

"Woah, woah easy…he's out of town now so you don't have to worry about that for now." Vamps said, now hugging the small alien to him. Splix let out a sigh of relief….meeting a Vladat was one thing, but the Vladat KING was a completely different story.

"Wait! That makes you all…"

"Princes," Melody grinned. "They are real Vladat princes. Royalty."

"And Melody is a princess." Cassie smiled.

Splix's eyes went wide before he felt a gentle nudge from Melody.

"Splix? Are you alright?" She asked, now concerned.

"I-I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in," Splix said, now gently holding his head.

"Easy there…how about you all sleep with us tonight?" Vamps offered.

"Really?" Melody said, excited. Their room was large and had one of the softest beds in the mansion!

"Sure. You guys can have the bed and we will hang upside down as usual." Vamps grinned.

"Yay! C'mon Splix!" Melody cheered, now grabbing the small alien and leading him down the hallway.

"Hey! Woah, ok ok!" Splix laughed, now running with his new friend. He was learning about Vladats and trusting them more and more each day!

Cassie watched the cute scene and was about to return to her room when Whampire scooped her up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Well, I was just gonna go back to my room."

"Why?" Vamps asked, now hanging upside down.

"Well, because tonight we want Splix to really get used to you all. He is trusting you guys more, but he's gonna need a lot of comfort if he is gonna meet Vampiro in the future." Cassie smiled.

"But this fun night isn't just for Splix. We want you to come and rest with us too," Whampire smiled.

"Well, but I didn't want to get in the way. I HEY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Cassie belted out, now feeling Vamps tickling her from his upside down position and Whampire tickling her too on her neck as he held her in his arms.

"Now we will ask again. Will you come in there with us?" Vamps grinned in a devious manner.

"If not, we can keep this up all night." Whampire added.

"Alright alright!" Cassie smiled, now pecking Vamps on the cheek and him giving her a gentle peck of his own in return. She then hugged Whampire and the two Vladats took her down to their room.

"Hey, c'mon Cassie! What took ya?!" Melody smiled.

"We were waiting for you guys!" Splix grinned.

"Just letting her know she was invited to our little midnight party." Whampire chuckled, now gently tossing the young girl on the bed. But now Splix, Melody, and Cassie's eyes widened as both Vamps and Whampire let out some playful growls and began crawling up on the bed too.

"But before you go to sleep…" Whampire started.

"Let's have a little fun…" Vamps growled playfully.

"Melody…" Splix said, eyes wide.

"What?"

"We're not gonna escape are we?!" Splix laughed nervously.

"Nope!"

"Ya got that right!" Cassie gulped.

"Get em'!" Vamps laughed as he and Whampire pounced and tickled the daylights out of them. It was great having Vladat guardians like them

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! This was a special treat for newbienovelistRD for being such an awesome buddy!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awww! Thanks, guestsurprise! This was a great story! You're the best! Oh! Can you go over the Tickle King's tickle powers for the next story we're doing again please? :)**


End file.
